


Sleeping Alone

by geckoch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: Finn and Kylo are having a hard time being separated on their undercover mission.





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9) in the [FinnloFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The 'inappropriate use of the Force' tag is one of my favorite tags on this site, consider this your invitation to use it in whatever context you like, smutty or not!
> 
> DNWs: mpreg, A/B/O, knotting, non-con, soulmates or anything with predetermination, love spells/potions, infidelity (but I’m good with open relationships as long as everyone is on the same page), character or ship bashing, character death for the explicit purpose of freeing up a character romantically, non-canon kids and pregnancy, childbirth, always a girl

Kylo kept the mental link open at all times, in case of emergency. Difficult, but it was better than risking harm to Finn. Undercover work was dangerous even under ideal conditions.

_Stay calm. We can do this. Stay calm._

It was impossible to sleep with Finn's nervous thoughts drumming in his head. Not that Kylo could blame him. Finn's position was more precarious than his own. On this station, a Knight of Ren was treated with enough deference to give Kylo some leeway in his behavior. Even were suspicions aroused, he would in all probability have the time and freedom to flee. Kylo Ren's captive traitor, though, was treated less hospitably. His gut twisted in worry at the thought of the guards who'd manhandled Finn into his cell. 

_If they hurt Finn...._ He'd heard Finn's reassurances in his mind so many times, but the thought forced its way to the surface again. It was Finn's gravitational pull that had brought him back to the Light, kept him grounded. Finn was his world.

_Hey. They haven't hurt me and if they try, you'll know. I can't sleep with you worrying in my head._

_**You** can't sleep?_

He could feel Finn's fond amusement. _Okay, so we're both worried._

_And we both need sleep._

_Can wicked Kylo Ren call his prisoner to his chambers for some late night torture?_

The images of Finn's ideas for said "torture" had Kylo groaning against his pillow. _I wish I could. I wish you were here._

_Me too. Maybe it would help us sleep if-_

Kylo gasped aloud as he felt Finn softly touch himself through his pants. He took his own cock in hand, soft but starting to fill. They could have this much, make love like this in secret with none being the wiser. 

All they could do physically was the kind of quick, discreet masturbation that, even if caught in surveillance, would seem entirely unremarkable. A prisoner seeking what comfort he could in his cot. A knight relieving the needs of his body to release his mind from distraction. But inside, thoughts and sensations echoed and amplified between them. 

Finn wanted Kylo in his mouth so badly it made Kylo gasp. Yes. He wanted that too. The brush of fabric against the back of his hands made him think of Finn doing it through his clothes, so desperate to suck him that he couldn't wait.

_Just like that. You'd have to help me get your cock out because I wouldn't be able to take my mouth off you._

Kylo was dripping enough to ease the slide of his hand and he ran his thumb over the head, pretending it was Finn's tongue, tasting him. He brought the thumb to his own mouth.

He felt as Finn clapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle a whimper at the taste. Kylo found himself imagining it was his hand, covering up Finn's needy sounds so they wouldn't be discovered together. And he was behind Finn, holding him still while Kylo fucked his thighs. 

They were in an alley, Finn's mind supplied, outside a busy cantina. Kylo could feel Finn stroking himself more urgently.

_That's right,_ Kylo thought, _if you don't come soon someone could catch us._

_If **you** don't come soon._ Finn's mind added detail to the scene, Kylo bearing down on Finn and pressing him against the wall, the cool rock against Finn's cheek. _You won't stop until you do, right?_

Kylo moaned and felt Finn's fast, desperate jerking as he imagined that moan drawing sillhouettes to the alley. He felt Finn come fantasizing about them watching, about Kylo offering them a _turn_.

He saw stars as his own orgasm hit. They'd whispered dirty fantasies to each other in bed, laughing and kissing, but Kylo had never felt Finn get off that way, never felt Finn feel _him_ get off that way, riding in each other's heads and feeling how hot the ideas got them.

Love and the warm, lazy haze of afterglow kept worries about the mission at bay, at least long enough for them to drift off to sleep together.


End file.
